The Life and Legacy of Maximum Ride
by the.other.mirror
Summary: After Fang gets into a serious accident, Max has some news of her own to tell. Rated T for language because it is Max and Fang after all. Twoshot.//FangMax
1. Confessions

**A/N: This chapter is loosely based off of Hold On by Sarah McLaughlin. Reviews are always appreciated.**

Hey Fang. It's Max. Thanks for showing up when you did. Things could have turned up a hell of a lot worse than they did. The Flyboys would have killed us.

I don't know if you can hear me. The doctors say you probably can, but I hope you can't 'cause, well, you might not want to hear what I'm about to say.

My expiration date appeared.

I'm so scared, Fang, and if you were awake, you could probably get that even without me telling you. God, Fang, I don't know what to do. I don't know who's gonna take care of the kids or it their dates will show up or if it's just me or…

Damn it! I'm crying!

I used to think I would want to know when I was gonna die, so I wouldn't have that big what-if, you know? But now that I've got it, I keep wishing for more time. I haven't done enough, seen enough. Hell, half my life was spent in a dog cage!

I don't want to die with regrets. I want to hug the flock one more time, find Jeb and get him to tell me his secrets, destroy ITEX without the reappearing shit their so good at, hear the Voice one more time, and I-I…

I want to tell you I'm sorry to your face, while you can forgive me. If you didn't forgive me, though, I wouldn't blame you, but I really do love you, Fang, and I'm sorry it'll never happen.

I just had to vent to someone and even though I hope you can't hear me, you're my best friend, my second-in-command. In a minute, I'll have to leave and tell everyone else your condition. See, I'm the only one allowed in here and only 'cause I insisted.

I can't tell them about the date or anything. I've got to stay the invincible Max 'till the bitter end and I'm sorry for that. Maybe when it gets closer, I'll tell them. I don't want it to be a total shock. But I'm leaving the flock in your care, Fang. So please, get better for me.

Tonight, just know I'll be sitting right here again, watching over you. It's hard to sleep while you know the one you love is suffering.

I knew you didn't want to hear that.


	2. Duties

**A/N: Sequel to Confessions. It's not likely that I'll update this anymore, but if anyone comes up with an idea, I may run with it. Enjoy. As always, I love my sis and beta, Jasper-is-a-God. You are the best beta EVER! (Yes, it is a hyperbole.)(look it up) **

I got better in enough time to watch her die. My beautiful, powerful, stubborn, loving Maximum Ride died on the exact date printed on the back of her neck.

Putting her in the ground was, shall we say, difficult. Max always called me Mr. Rock because I never showed any emotion, but when Nudge turned to me during the funeral, her eyes red from crying and numerous tearstains on her face, I felt tears slide down my face as well. Of course, when Nudge saw that, she started crying harder and I brought her to me roughly in a tight hug. Angel and Gazzy joined us. Only Iggy stood dry-eyed and silent.

Dr. Martinez and Ella were there too. Ella sobbed into her mother's shoulder, but Dr. Martinez looked dumbstruck, like she couldn't believe her daughter was dead.

After Max was buried, Jeb showed up. I lost it then. I remember removing myself from the feathery hug and storming up to him. I remember shouting in his face,

"Your daughter is dead, Jeb! Has ITEX had enough of us yet, or are they gonna kill someone else next? How 'bout me, huh? How 'bout Iggy? Leave these kids with no one left, bastard!"

When Jeb looked at me, it was with the eyes of a broken man and suddenly I realized, both his children were dead. They were both mutants by his fault and now they were dead.

"I left ITEX, Fang," was all he said. He walked over to the crude grave we had erected, stood there a moment, then left.

I haven't seen him since.

Dr. Martinez offered to let us stay at her place, but I turned her down. I didn't want anymore reminders of Max's absence than I already had, so we left.

So now we're an aimless, roving, mutant group. We keep feeling the loss of that strong, blonde figure, though. A couple nights ago, I woke up to Angel's whimpering. She was having a nightmare. Nudge was sitting next to her, stroking Angel's hair and crying. I understood why.

None of us are good at patching up cuts and chasing away bad dreams.

None of us are Max.


End file.
